Saucerhead
The first known sighting of Saucerhead was a picture taken by an Immanuel Jacobs in the late 90s, allegedly taken in The Void. The picture (shown below and right) depicted a spindly limbed being with a UFO shaped head. After that there were not anymore sighting for well over a decade. When one backrooms explorer in 2009 came across what he described as a 'Sentient being, who helped me find my way out.' "I had been in this place for about a week, and I was lost too, which is, of course, not really surprising. Especially with its nature being put up for granted. I had lost my direction and didn't know where my camp was, and I was walking through floors I had never dreamed of. That I came across him he helped me out. Didn't say anything, but put his long elastic fingers into mine, and it looked like either the height of the rooms were growing, or I was shrinking, because at times he looked to be 40 feet tall! And at other times it felt more like twelve. But nonetheless, we got out of that place, and he waved goodbye. I've only passed him two other times, when I was in deep shit, but he really helped me out each time, I think that's what he does, helps you out."- Jellyfishlvr Another sighting goes: "I was cornered in a doorless hallway, being chased by a doglike creature, I was down to my last round, and I was fearful because I am shit with an axe, I'm more likely to kill myself than my opponent when using a blade. But anyway, I was about to try my last shot when, right behind him, this tall-ass fellow with a flat head sprinted up and grabbed its hind legs, and threw it through a wall, looked me in the eye, and glitched out, he saved my ass." -givemetoes And a final one goes: "I had heard rumors on the forums of a ballroom that could be found on any floor, the details of each rooms change with each knew telling, but I felt like I needed to really throw myself out there, y'know? Not many girls are into this shit, but I wanted to make leaps and bound out there during the Summer, while school's out. Anyway, I had probably gone in like ten miles on my unicycle when I realized what I had gotten onto, what looked like to be, a new floor, the walls no longer looked stained and corrupted, and the floors were now glossy wood. When I realized it I began to hear faint music playing. I was beginning to worry that I had somehow left the backrooms, and had clipped out of my house, but this was not the case. I made a left turn and found myself in the ballroom, the walls were beautiful, the floor glossy marble, the chandelier casting stars in every direction, and the room was offset by about twenty different doors. I fell in love. And just as I had taken a step into the room, a tall figure had taken a step opposite of me, from another door. It was tall, thin like a blade of grass, and black as onyx, and its head was like a pie, and it looked like it spun too. It walked over to me, extended its hand and walked me over to one of the doors, and I walked out not really knowing where I was heading, but I guess this is more of the story of how I met Saucerhead, and not my first negative level."- JennyforAcolyte Category:Entities